Todos Meus Erros Pra Você
by Roonil W
Summary: Pinhão! HArry/Draco. SLASH! Brigas, beijos, intrigas, banhos, poções e makeup sex. RA. Ouro no I CHallenge Harry/Draco do Grimm.
1. prólogo

Título: Todos Meus Erros Pra Você

Autor: Roonil Wazlib

Capa ou link: http: //i406. photobucket. com/albums/pp148/roonilfw/At_Rest____by_The_Gwyllion. jpg  
Ship: Draco/Harry

Classificação: NC-17

Gênero: RA/Romance.

Spoiler: Nenhum, já que é RA.

Sinopse: O filho do lendário James Potter que matou Voldemort vai para Hogwarts! Qual é a verdadeira surpresa quando ele começa a disputar o trono de popularidade com o filho de Lucius Malfoy? Brigas, beijos, intrigas, banhos, poções e makeup sex.

Observações:  
- Capítulos e título tirados da música "My Mistakes Were Made For You" do The Last Shadow Puppets.;

- RA onde James Potter matou Voldemort. Logo Harry é menos patriota (???) e não tem cicatriz (pelo menos não de nascença);

- Mandy foi a Beta Reader de tudo; ^^

* * *

**Prólogo. **

* * *

**he couldn't help, but spit 'em out.**

* * *

Estou escrevendo essa carta sentado na maca da enfermaria, esperando Madame Pomfrey para receber uma alta. Os últimos dias têm sido horrivelmente ridículos e só agora que consigo enxergar isso.

Me sinto realmente arrependido por ter feito tudo que fiz, eu sei que traí a mim mesmo durante esses anos, traí a confiança de meus amigos e dos meus professores. Minhas responsabilidades foram realmente esquecidas e junto com elas, meu juízo.

Eu sei que pode parecer tarde para pedir isso, mas eu realmente preciso de uma segunda chance, principalmente agora que estou disposto a começar chupando todo veneno que me fez traí-los nos últimos meses.

Não estou tentando ser apelativo ou digno de pena, vocês sabem que não sou assim. Estou tentando mostrar o quanto me arrependo e o quanto espero que o perdão de vocês possa me fazer começar de novo.

E percebi isso principalmente quando eu mesmo fui traído, quando minha confiança foi traída e acreditem, senti na pele o que fiz com vocês. Acho que essa já é uma grande lição, mas eu preciso fazer mais.

Peço desculpas por não ouvir seus avisos e desde já agradeço por eles estarem lá, agora me lembro dos alertas e agradeço por saber que vocês estavam realmente se importando.

Está na hora de me aceitar e seguir em frente, por isso, deixo todos meus erros pra alguém que também precisa aprender, assim como eu, que só amor em palavras vazias não basta.

Atenciosamente,

_Harry_

* * *

zo/ povo, espero reviews pra essa linda história de intrigas e makeup sex ir pra frente (:  
so, não se acanhe. clica aqui em baixo. o/


	2. about as subtle as an earthquake, i know

* * *

**1. about as subtle as an earthquake, I know.**

**

* * *

  
**

Desceu as escadas correndo.

As personagens sonolentas dos quadros que adornavam os corredores na primeira hora da manhã olhavam atordoadas para o garoto apressado, que mais parecia um vulto veloz no meio da multidão de uniformes andantes.

Ninguém conseguia reparar direito na figura, mas, apesar da aparência de costume, naquela manhã em especial ele carregava muito mais que cabelos espetados, olhos misteriosos e um sorriso cativante.

As sobrancelhas curvadas sombreavam seus olhos verdes, adornados pelos óculos, cujos cantos das lentes permaneciam levemente embaçados por causa da respiração entre cortada.

Tudo isso não porque estava atrasado, concentrado ou cansado por correr tão depressa.

Não. Harry Potter estava tomado pela fúria. Mas uma fúria cheia de outros sentimentos que nem ele poderia explicar. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era transformá-los todos em raiva e canalizá-la em uma só pessoa.

Draco Malfoy! Seu sacana! – A garota Pansy guinchou de excitação batendo palmas, enquanto o resto do seleto grupo de sonserinos que lhe rodeava riam debochados.

Pessoal, olha ali, falando no trasgo... – Um rapaz encorpado apontou por cima do ombro do garoto loiro a sua frente e este virou-se para olhar.

Harry vinha cravando calcanhares na direção dos rapazes uniformizados de verde e prata, reunidos ao lado da mesa da Sonserina.

Qual é a merda do seu problema, Malfoy? – O moreno apoiou-se na mesa, despejando toda sua raiva na frase, enquanto fuzilava o loiro com o olhar, bufando.

Bem, vejamos... – Draco girou todo seu corpo, sentado no banco e apoiando os braços na mesa que era o único obstáculo entre os dois rapazes. – Além de um verme parasita da Grifinória, estou com um cheiro esquisito de bomba de bosta nas mãos e, opa! Não faço a mínima idéia de como isso tenha acontecido.

Cínico. – Harry quase cuspiu no loiro, que abria um breve sorriso. Os sonserinos riam alto enquanto o moreno dava meia volta e afastava-se da mesa. Dois passos depois e o loiro murchou seu sorriso. – Rictusempra!

Protego! – Um dos amigos do garoto loiro atirou-se para a frente para desviar o feitiço.

Covarde sujo! Sempre com seus baba ovos por perto! – Harry gritou alto emendando uma risada rouca.

Impedimenta! – O feitiço foi direto para as pernas do moreno que, num salto, desviou-se, indo parar em cima do banco da mesa vizinha.

Draco Malfoy! Harry Potter! Parem já com essa... – E as palavras da professora McGonnagal foram interrompidas pelo lampejo de luz branca que passou raspando pelo ombro de Harry e explodiu na janela do outro lado do Salão.

- PAREM JÁ! - E num movimento de varinha, a professora mobilizou os alunos com um feitiço paralisante.

- Mas Professora, foi o Potter que começou! - Pansy guinchou aborrecida, correndo para o lado de Draco.

- Não me interessa quem começou! Os dois, já pra minha sala! - E com mais um giro da varinha, libertou os corpos dos dois garotos.

A escola toda parou para acompanhar as duas figuras carrancudas que caminhavam lado a lado da Professora lívida de fúria. Ninguém poderia dizer que Harry Potter fosse se meter em tantas encrencas por qualquer bobagem, mas quando o assunto tratava-se de Draco Malfoy, todos já sabiam o que vinha pela frente.

Os dois sempre disputaram o trono de popularidade da escola. Potter não tão diretamente quanto Malfoy, mas acabava por enfiar-se nas piores mancadas apenas por capricho.

O fato era que Harry sempre detivera a maioria das atenções, e não só porque era o filho do grande herói bruxo que matou Voldemort, o temível Lorde das Trevas. Harry também era conhecido pelo charme natural, pelos bons dons em quadribol e pelo incrível imã para encrencas. O cara perfeito.

E, por mais deslocado que fosse desse universo, no seu íntimo ele sabia tirar proveito da boa fama que possuía para com os colegas, sem pecar por falta de humildade, o que lhe conferia ainda mais pontos favoráveis.

Já Malfoy, possuía todas as características opostas a Potter. Ranzinza, orgulhoso, egocêntrico e mal-educado. Conhecido principalmente pelo prestígio de sua família e por suas posses. Esbanjava da boa vida de almofadinha, rebaixando o que e quem fosse para estar no topo.

A única coisa em comum entre os dois era o temperamento impulsivo e obsessivo com que muitas vezes se enfrentaram. Desde seus primeiros anos na escola, travaram duelos intermináveis apenas pra provar quem era o melhor.

E, mesmo que todos soubessem que a implicância era maior da parte de Malfoy, Harry no fundo sabia que, muito mais do que motivos aparentemente fúteis, ele também tinha uma fixação natural pelo loiro, que constantemente convertia-se em raiva.

Mas, e esse é o maior "mas" dessa história, o que ninguém sabia era que tudo não passava de uma válvula de escapa e, porque não, uma farsa?

Hermione olhou espantada para a cena a sua frente. Não conseguia acreditar que no último ano na escola, eles continuariam brigando. Olhou severamente para um Harry emburrado e mexeu os lábios para pronunciar a frase muda: "Depois é comigo".

E Potter soube na hora que o pior sermão não viria da boca da professora Minerva.

- Não basta _uma_ detenção, Potter? - Disse McGonnagal quando os três entraram em sua sala.

- Mas professora, foi justamente Malfoy quem armou pra cima de mim e...

- Me poupe, Potter! - Draco encarou-o falsamente abismado.

- Eu não seria burro de deixar pegadas e pistas até o dormitório! - Harry explodiu.

- Será? - O loiro sorriu. Potter cerrou os punhos.

- Calados os dois! - Ordenou a professora. - EU sei que armaram pra você, Sr. Potter! Mas você não tem provas para acusar o Sr. Malfoy. Além do mais, não é desse assunto que viemos tratar, você já levou sua detenção, Potter, e estou vendo que não será suficiente porque você continua se metendo em confusão!

- Viu só? E ainda tem a coragem de me acusar.

- Malfoy, fique calado ou serei obrigada a lhe dar mais uma detenção além da que você terá que cumprir juntamente com o Sr. Potter!

O quê? – Draco e Harry falaram juntamente.

Exatamente. Os dois irão limpar todas as tapeçarias do sétimo andar pra começo. – A professora começou severamente.

Mas professora...

Já disse para não intervir nas minhas palavras, Sr. Malfoy. – Suas narinas dilataram-se. – Estarão sob a supervisão do Sr. Filch; hoje, às onze da noite. Sem mais palavras, voltem para o Salão e agradeçam aos céus por ainda terem a chance de tomar um café da manhã decente.

Os dois abriram a boca, mas sob o olhar penetrante da professora, voltaram a fechá-la. Evitaram se olhar, poderiam travar uma nova briga se o fizessem. Ao invés disso, levantaram ainda raivosos de suas cadeiras e encaminharam-se para a saída.

E não se esqueça, Sr. Potter, da limpeza das estufas hoje a tarde. – E Harry logo lembrou o que tinha esquecido por alguns segundos: sua detenção injusta.

Não pode deixar de encontrar os olhos do loiro, que já atravessava a porta e arriscava encarar Potter de canto de olho.

Harry pode ver uma leve sombra de culpa povoar o azul cinzento, antes da razão e a raiva lhe alertarem que estaria constantemente num campo minado se continuasse com aquele joguinho. Os dois precisavam conversar.

* * *

- Hey, Weasley!

Ron não pode acreditar na voz que o chamava da porta do vestiário.

- Estou com pressa, Malfoy. – O ruivo virou-se para trás rapidamente e continuou andando.

- Eu também, prometo que não vou ocupar seu precioso tempo. – Draco alcançou-o. Estavam saindo do treino de quadribol, o qual Harry não participara por causa de sua detenção. Ron bufou demoradamente. - Então ruivete, como o Potter está? Bem? – O loiro falava cuidadosamente certificando-se a toda hora se alguém aproximava-se.

- Me diz você, Malfoy.

- Qual é? Você não é o melhor amiguinho dele? – O sorriso cínico fez Ron desviar o olhar para seus próprios pés automaticamente.

- E você é o... namorado dele. – Ron gaguejou levemente na última palavra. Malfoy riu.

- É, felizmente esse posto é meu não é?

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – O ruivo parou de caminhar e encarou-o.

- O óbvio, Weasel. – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não tem como trocarmos de papéis, por mais que você queira.

- Mas o que...?

- Até por que, - o loiro continuou – você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eu e Potter nunca nos daríamos bem sendo somente amigos. E acho que querer ser as duas coisas é muito egoísmo de minha parte então... – Draco suspirou e colocou uma mão no ombro do ruivo. - Colabore com a minha generosidade, Weasley, e faça seu papel de amiguinho. – Piscou e mandou um beijo rápido para um Ron estupefato enquanto se afastava. – Ah! – Virou-se rapidamente ainda andando de costas. – Espero que o Harry não fique sabendo disso, sabe? Ele ainda acha que você só quer amizade.

Nessa hora, o ruivo obrigou-se a olhar rapidamente para todos os lados, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção nos dois realmente.

Ron deu uma última olhada para o loiro que já adiantava-se a frente, pensando seriamente se Harry seria capaz de abdicar da grande amizade dos dois por causa das besteiras de Malfoy.

* * *

A tarde foi um porre para Harry.

O suor escorria por sua testa e percorria seu rosto, seus poros dilatavam-se, sua pele coçava naquele macacão de couro surrado. Mas felizmente os fungos estavam de bom humor naquele dia e deixaram Harry eliminá-los tranqüilamente.

O sol já estava baixando quando a porta da estufa abriu-se. Potter tivera que esperar sua aula de Herbologia acabar para cumprir a detenção, então já era quase noite quando sua tarefa chegava ao fim.

Os passos decididos revelaram uma Hermione séria.

Eu não acredito. – Parou perto da grande mesa e observou o moreno limpando vidraças.

Não acredita no quê, Hermione? – Harry girou os olhos e encarou-a.

Que você consegue ser mais imaturo do que seu corpo suporta, sabia? – Potter abriu a boca para falar, mas a garota foi mais rápida. – Harry, já te falei, você não percebe que gosta tanto do Draco que acaba querendo atingi-lo de alguma forma, aí vocês brigam e terminam com a reputação um do outro somente por causa de algum ciuminho bobo ou uma cisma, ou por puro capricho! Harry, você é monitor!

Hermione, você não sabe de nada!

Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Hermione diminuiu o tom de voz que havia se elevado rapidamente. – Eu posso não saber de nada, e não sei mesmo. Mas quando a realidade só mostra o quanto seu melhor amigo vai sofrer por causa de pouca coisa e injustamente, eu sei muito bem o que devo fazer, eu sei muito bem que devo impedir.

Olha Mione, eu sei que o Malfoy é um cretino e que eu... – O moreno começou.

Não, não Harry. Não se trata de Malfoy isoladamente, nem de você. Se trata dos dois juntos, do relacionamento de vocês. Onde você quer chegar com isso?

Então... Qual seria a solução, hein? Você e Ron não vivem brigando e acabam sempre mais apaixonados? É a mesma coisa Mione e...

Eu e Ron não nos agredimos, não tentamos ferrar um com o outro constantemente!

Eu e Draco não somos assim também! – Harry arremessou sua espátula longe.

Ele deixou pegadas até o dormitório da Grifinória quando foi lá com você e depois estourou várias no primeiro andar, tudo pra te incriminar e eu realmente não sei como você não percebeu! – Harry lembrou-se rapidamente da noite em que tomou um pouco de Vinho dos Elfos a mais e transou a madrugada inteira debaixo da capa de invisibilidade na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e congelou. – Tudo pra deixar você em encrencas e porque?

Por causa do Ron. – Harry tinha a resposta pronta.

Ai meu Deus. – Hermione girou os olhos. O moreno riu.

Você mais do que ninguém sabe como nós somos amigos e próximos.

Ainda bem que não é ciúmes de mim também, não é? – A garota entortou o canto da boca, num sorriso tosco.

Pois é. – Harry encarou o olhar vago da garota por alguns segundos, pensando que talvez no fundo ela esperasse ter alguma parcela de envolvimento na história, para não sobrar entre Harry e Ronald. – Mas você está na lista.

Me livre dessa maldição, por favor!

Para com isso! – Harry jogou um punhado de fungos sem-teto, recém desalojados, nas pernas da garota.

Que detenção boa, hein! – As feições da garota transformaram-se de duras para descontraídas por alguns segundos.

E tenho mais uma agora.

E tudo por causa do seu "namoro" com o loiro mais ranzinza e...

Mione, já chega por hoje?

Não, Harry. Você precisa se decidir. – Seu rosto tornou-se sério novamente. - Nem eu e nem Ron conseguimos mais viver diariamente com você, saber o que se passa entre você e Draco, ver suas brigas e agressões, e mesmo assim você continua louco por ele e...

Isso é uma ameaça, então? – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Ou Draco ou vocês?

Harry, isso não se trata de...

Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Hermione.

Entenda como quiser. Se você está irritado, saiba que eu e Ron estamos muito mais. – E saiu porta afora para a noite escura.

Era só o que me faltava. – O moreno chutou um balde irritado antes de perceber o quão tarde ficara e que provavelmente levaria uma terceira detenção se chegasse atrasado à programação da noite. Rapidamente jogou os fungos em um tanque com água e misturou com uma substância que a professora Sprout lhe dera. Assistiu os fungos borbulharem até desmancharem-se por completo, e entre gritos e lamúrias dos condenados, pensou que talvez Draco só quisesse um pouco mais de atenção. Pensou que ele mesmo precisasse baixar um pouco o orgulho e finalmente pensou que Hermione não estava ajudando muito e que Ron era um completo bundão.

* * *

_oukey, eu tbm achei esse capítulo beeem clichê tipo. pinhão forever e sem mudanças, mas agarantio que mais pra frente tem suprises HAHAHA u.u enfim, segue-se o mesmo esquema, pra ver toda a fic, manda reviews e la la la. sim, é apelação, mas quero saber a opinião de vcs, custa? não né? então clica aí embaixo e aguarde. beijo do autor, no caso, eu._


	3. in the back room of a bad dream, he came

**

* * *

**

**2. and in the back room of a bad dream, he came.**

* * *

Dez e meia da noite.

Ron fazia a lição na Sala Comunal quando Potter desceu do dormitório. Por precaução, colocou a capa da invisibilidade na mochila e observou o ruivo concentrado em seu pergaminho, diante da lareira.

Ron, olha pra mim. – Harry disse de repente.

Na sala vazia, a voz do moreno ecoou pelas paredes até o ouvido do ruivo. Ron encarou-o de susto.

- Ah, oi Harry. Não vi você aí. – Ron abriu um sorriso com olhos já pesados de sono.

- Olha pra mim. O que você vê, Ron? - Harry abriu os braços, numa expressão ainda séria.

- Hã?

- O que você vê? O encrenqueiro popular? A bicha enrustida? O famoso Potter? A decepção do Sr. James?

- Calma aí, Harry. Que ataque de crise existencial é esse agora? - Ron riu. O moreno continuou sério. - Eu vejo meu melhor amigo, que é monitor, que é um tanto pavio curto e que pega um sonserino. - E o ruivo fez uma cara de nojo ao pronunciar a última palavra.

- Só você, Ron. Só você. - Potter riu e os olhos continuaram a fitarem-se por alguns segundos enquanto o moreno cruzava a sala e saia pelo buraco no retrato.

**

* * *

**

Quando pisou no último degrau da estreita escadaria de mármore, logo avistou o velho e agourento Filch, com a gata aos seus pés e o gato ao seu lado.

Draco olhava irritado do Sr. Filch para Madame Norra com o maior orgulho esmagador que podia produzir.

Harry conseguiu rir.

Se eu fosse você, Senhor Potter, não estaria rindo a toa. – Filch mostrou os dentes amarelados e tortos enquanto acenava com uma mão para trás de si.

A parede atrás do zelador estava podre, de um jeito tão descomunal, que Harry precisou aproximar-se mais para entender donde viera aquele tom marrom que a tapeçaria branco gelo adquirira.

- Colamos a tapeçaria na parede com vários feitiços, pra tentar impedir a infiltração. – Os olhos do zelador estatelavam-se zombeteiros por cima de um sorriso macabro.

- Mas não está adiantando porra nenhuma! – Draco explodiu logo.

- Cuidado com o palavreado Sr. Malfoy. – Filch encarou-o severo. – Eu sei muito bem que só está piorando a situação, mas a quem realmente importa se são vocês dois que terão de desentupir o encanamento e consertar esse vazamento?

- Mas que por...? – Harry calou-se a meia frase.

Acompanhou a risada maquiavélica do zelador e o mio estridente da gata. Os sons sumiam à medida que os dois deixavam o corredor abandonado do quinto andar e por fim, Harry suspirou. Draco olhava analiticamente para a parede.

- Acho isso impossível. – Harry começou, lembrando de como o dia havia iniciado e das contas que os dois tinham que acertar.

- Eu também, vamos falar com Dumbledore. – Draco permanecia perto da tapeçaria, de costas para Harry.

- O que... ? Não, não estou falando disso, Malfoy. – O loiro deu meia volta. Harry conseguia ver só metade de seu rosto iluminado pela luz fraca do único archote do ambiente. – Estou falando de nós. Acho impossível continuarmos.

- Continuarmos...? – O loiro parecia perdido.

- Que droga, Draco! Não agüento mais o fato de brigar com você toda santa semana e você nem ligar na maioria das vezes, só porque à noite a gente sempre acaba trepando e...

- Não, não, não. Pode parar, Potter. – Draco encarou-o de frente. – Eu não brigo com você só pra transar, isso é um absurdo.

- Eu acho a mesma coisa!

- Então... Eu brigo com você por que, sei lá Harry, no amor e na guerra... – O loiro deu de ombros. A tapeçaria atrás dele gemeu baixinho.

- Você é um cretino mesmo. – Potter balançou a cabeça. – Olha, você sabe que tem toda minha... Disposição pra fazer... Pra gente fazer essa merda juntos e... E que combinamos, quer dizer, não combinamos mas sabemos que temos que interpretar e ser até falsos na frente de todos e... – O moreno deu uma rápida espiada por cima do ombro pra ver se ninguém estava xeretando àquela hora da noite. – Eu gosto muito de você e você sabe disso, então tente não me ferrar toda vez que me vê!

- Ok, ok, senhor monitor. Eu sei que você está na corda bamba com a McGonnagal. – Malfoy girou os olhos. – Ajuda se eu disser que vou tentar me controlar?

- Muito. – Harry encarou-o um pouco mais descontraído. A tapeçaria fez mais um barulho estranho.

- E você controle a Granger. – O loiro lançou.

- Como? EU não acredito que ela...

- Ela veio falar comigo hoje à tarde, quer dizer, me encher com papos moralistas e essas paradas caretas que ela sabe fazer tão bem. – Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Você já percebeu que ela e o Weasley estão...

E Harry sentiu uma forte dor em sua nuca por causa da pancada contra a armadura de aço logo atrás dele.

Primeiro foi a tapeçaria que rasgou-se em várias brechas, expelindo um grande jato de água de um buraco, que atingiu em cheio as costas de Draco.

O loiro atirou-se involuntariamente sobre Harry, que bateu a cabeça nos pés da armadura. A água corria em grande quantidade pelo corredor estreito.

Malfoy tossiu algumas vezes, Potter reclamou de dor, mas por fim permaneceram abraçados e escorados na parede, ambos embarcados.

- O destino me levou até você, Potter. – Draco riu.

- Seu anti-romantismo é lindo, Draco. – E Harry, segurando sua nuca, beijou-o. Um beijo quente como recompensa de pazes bem feitas, como sempre o fizera.

Logo Harry sentiu seus dedos queimarem. Descolou sua boca dos lábios de Malfoy automaticamente e ergueu a mão para visualizar um Grindillow agarrado em seus dedos.

Levantou-se num pulo juntamente com Malfoy e, sacando sua varinha, logo usou um contra-feitiço.

Um corte abriu-se na testa do animal e logo depois, o Grindillow murchou.

Mas, do cano estourado da parede, de onde vertia água em abundância, surgiram mais vários grindillows. Harry e Draco encararam-se.

- Cuide dos morceguinhos, Harry. Vou tentar consertar isso daqui. – Apontou com a varinha para o buraco na parede.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e desatou a largar feitiços cortantes nas criaturinhas que pipocavam da parede. Logo um som metálico ecoou pelo corredor e Harry pode ver o cano fechando-se. Draco conseguira.

- Que demônios! Estavam trancando o encanamento. – O moreno disse enquanto secava o chão com movimentos da varinha.

Draco abriu um sorriso amarelo e consertou a tapeçaria. Quando tudo estava em seu lugar novamente, Harry puxou o loiro pelo braço e apertou-o em um abraço.

- Tenho uma idéia pra nos esquentarmos. – O moreno abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Opa! A palavra "nós" seguida de "quente" muito me interessa. – Malfoy beijou demoradamente Harry.

- Siga-me. – Disse Potter, interrompendo o beijo com um longo sussurro.

Harry segurava apertado a mão de Draco, enquanto corria do jeito mais silencioso possível pelos corredores escuros. Cuidadosamente vigiavam se o zelador rabugento ou sua gata não apareceriam pelo caminho. Por sorte deles, os dois estavam vigiando os últimos alunos que entravam para seus dormitórios. Era hora de recolherem-se.

Entrar no banheiro dos monitores fora, fácil uma vez que Harry, sendo um, sabia a localização.

Potter não deixou Malfoy falar, aquele não era o momento mais apropriado. O loiro tentou fazer algum comentário cínico, mas Harry o calou com um beijo.

- Tire suas roupas. – O moreno ordenou.

- Mas que apressadinho, Potter... – Draco riu.

- Oras, não vamos tomar um banho? Quer ir de roupa? – Harry disse enquanto abria as milhares de torneiras com espumas, aromas e cores infinitas.

- Prefiro seguir suas ordens... – O loiro hesitou um pouco e completou logo depois: - Por hora.

Então Malfoy entrou na gigantesca banheira e assistiu o moreno despir-se.

Potter tirava peça por peça demoradamente só para Draco assistir. Logo que ele tirou as calças, o loiro pode perceber que Harry já estava excitado, e se excitou mais ainda com o fato.

O moreno, despido por fim, ajoelhou-se na borda da banheira e Draco avançou sobre suas coxas, mordendo-as e riscando-as com as unhas. Inclinou-se e beijaram-se longamente. Depois, Draco desceu pelo pescoço de Harry, riscando seu peito com a ponta da língua até abocanhar o pau do moreno.

Harry afagava as madeixas loiras enquanto o outro, num ritmo frenético, lambia toda a extensão do pênis ereto do moreno.

Logo, Harry desvencilhou-se lentamente e entrou na banheira, sentando no primeiro degrau, deixando a água bater em sua barriga. Então Malfoy abraçou-o e sentou em seu colo, de frente para ele. Beijaram-se mais longos minutos, Potter excitando-se ainda mais com o gosto de seu próprio membro na boca do loiro.

Devagar, Draco segurou o pênis de Harry e foi sentando em cima do membro duro até sentir todo aquele músculo ereto dentro de si. Quase desmaiou de tanto tesão. Apoiado no pescoço de Harry, jogou-se para trás, enquanto o moreno deliciava-se com seus mamilos.

Os movimentos intensificavam-se a cada segundo. Malfoy cavalgando e Harry gemendo como se não pudesse agüentar.

Até que, enfim, Draco foi diminuindo a velocidade do movimento e Harry saiu de dentro do loiro. Precisava experimentar o vice-e-versa. Ficou de quatro no degrau onde estava, apoiando-se na borda da banheira.

Draco, pegando um pouco de espuma que submergia na superfície da água, passou nas nádegas redondas e empinadas de Potter, massageando e batendo de leve a cada minuto.

Então, o loiro massageou o ânus do outro rapaz, deixando-o completamente excitado e relaxado antes de penetrá-lo com força. Enfiou todo seu pau de uma vez só no cu apertado de Harry. Potter gritou.

O tesão já causava espasmos nos dois, as estocadas barulhentas por causa da água que batia nas coxas de ambos abafava os gemidos desesperado por mais e mais.

Draco alcançou o pênis de Harry e começou a masturbá-lo tão rapidamente quanto o comia. Os gemidos intensificaram-se até que, enfim, Draco esticou-se e gemeu arrastado, enquanto sua mão acelerava os movimentos de vai e vem no pênis do moreno.

Logo Harry sentiu um jato quente por dentro e o peso do corpo de Draco cair-lhe sob as costas e no outro segundo, contorceu-se em espasmos e gozou também.

Virou-se e permaneceram ali na borda, molhados, ensaboados e melados. Amando-se, coisa que fazia tão bem.

**

* * *

**

- Eu ainda não acredito que você ferrou comigo por causa de ciúmes do Ron.

- Eu? Ciúmes? – Draco virou-se para trás e encarou o moreno cinicamente. Estavam sentados na banheira, Harry no primeiro degrau de pernas abertas e Draco colado a ele, de costas.

- Tudo bem, vou fingir que não.

- Mas não posso negar que os teus amigos são um porre.

- Isso por que Crabbe e Goyle são os melhores. – Harry riu.

- Amanhã tem festa na Sonserina, você precisa ir. – Draco disse depois de um minuto contemplando o rosto lindo do moreno.

- Você está louco?

- Não, eu tenho um plano. Mas não quero falar sobre ele agora... – O olhar cinzento sacana disse tudo.

- Não conseguiu banhar-se direito da primeira vez?

- Com certeza não. E temos a noite toda não é? – Mais uma vez os olhos brincaram com o rapaz moreno.

- Cinco é meu número da sorte. – Harry ficou pensativo.

Ambos riram.

Precisavam aproveitar o último ano na escola, o último ano juntos, apesar de estarem fazendo tudo pelo lado mais difícil, pelo lado errado. O importante era aqueles minutos de paz que tinham, paz e sexo.

* * *

_ui! NC escabrosa UAHSUHAHSHAS x.x maaan, manda review!_


	4. innocence and arrogance

* * *

**3. innocence and arrogance in the filthiest of minds.**

**

* * *

  
**

Potter encontrou o pacote a sua espera dentro de um vaso de cobre, na entrada das masmorras, como o combinado.

Estava tudo lá: poção polissuco, vestes da sonserina e uma mecha de cabelos castanhos.

Achar uma sala vazia fora fácil. Dez minutos depois o garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos e ondulados, traços fortes e músculos muito bem definidos encontrava-se em frente à parede com tijolos negro.

Lembrou-se do loiro molhado mordiscando sua orelha e repetindo o código. _Quinta coluna, sétima linha, seis toques._

A música invadiu os ouvidos de um Harry disfarçado. A festa sonserina estrondava pela Sala Comunal onde garotos e garotas dançavam e bebiam intensamente.

Ninguém percebera a presença do sonserino estranho, quer dizer, ninguém exceto o loiro. Essa era a real intenção daquele disfarce, Harry conhecer o mundo de Malfoy, sem mostrar-se por hora. Draco esperava-o próximo à poltrona negra. Estava lindo num jeans justo com uma camiseta de manga comprida vermelha, de um tecido fino, caindo perfeitamente sobre seus ombros.

O loiro conversava descontraído com Goyle quando avistou de canto de olho o aluno que se aproximava. Potter estava disfarçado como um dos trouxas que Malfoy transara em suas férias e coletara alguns cabelos para quando precisasse de um bom disfarce.

Quando o aluno estranho aproximou-se, Draco entregou seu copo para Goyle e cumprimentou Harry com um aperto de mão. Com um sorriso sensual, retirou os óculos do garoto e sua capa, retirou a camisa de dentro das calças e abriu alguns botões, afrouxou a gravata e por fim, segurou firmemente a nuca do garoto.

Os olhares fixaram-se por alguns instantes até que Malfoy arrancou um sorriso do outro quando moveu os lábios pronunciando mudo "gostoso".

**

* * *

  
**

Entraram silenciosamente no ambiente mal iluminado.

Harry não percebeu a luz vinda da lareira que, apesar de fraca, ainda iluminava a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

O fato de sair de uma Sala Comunal com aparência de um trouxa qualquer e ir parar em outra Sala Comunal como um aluno fujão lhe deixara deveras apavorado e, mesmo assim, extasiado. Draco o acompanhava de volta, ajudando seu corpo tomado pela bebida a mover-se na penumbra.

Com Potter colado a seu corpo e a capa da invisibilidade sobre suas cabeças, o loiro mal pode ver as duas figuras que os aguardavam junto da lareira. Quando largou o moreno no sofá, sentiu um puxão em seu ombro direito e logo a capa fora retirada.

Um ruivo pasmo e uma garota séria encaravam Draco e Harry, ambos alcoolizados e sorridentes.

- Como você consegue violar tantas regras num curto período de tempo?

- Qual é, Mione. O Snape nem vai notar a falta de Poção Polissuco, ele é o maior puxa saco do Malfoy. – Harry riu da cara de choque de seus amigos e puxou Draco para seu lado.

- E vice-e-versa. – Malfoy riu e beijou Potter.

- Vocês não conseguem se conter? – Ron olhou-os atônito – Parece que algum bicho mordeu você, Harry. Largando a monitoria às traças e... e indo pra festas na sonserina e...

- Como é? – A raiva estampou-se lívida no rosto de Hermione. – Você foi até a Sonserina? E você sabia Ronald?

- Bom, eu...

- Calma, Mione. Eu tomei um pouco da poção de disfarce só pra aproveitar a adrenalina de lá, você sabe como aqui tem sido um tédio e...

- Isso não é desculpa pra largar seus afazeres e... Harry você tem de ser um exemplo e... Meu Deus, como você pode? – Hermione estava descabelando-se naquele instante.

- Você não tem o direito de... – Draco começou.

- Fique fora disso, Malfoy! – Ron lançou logo.

- Vai catar seu saco, seu ruivo de mer...

- Eu vou te dizer somente uma vez, Harry... E Draco. – Hermione levantou um dedo, Harry apertava os olhos pra conseguir controlar a tontura, Draco ainda do seu lado, mãos entrelaçadas. – Vocês passam do limite constantemente, vocês brigam na frente de todos por causa de nada e nem sequer tem coragem de assumir um namoro! Eu não sei até onde vocês pretendem ir com essas festas, bebedeiras e essa "adrenalina" toda. A única coisa que cabe a mim como monitora e... amiga, apesar de você não merecer, é impor limites. Eu fecho os olhos constantemente pra tudo que vocês aprontam, eu minto pra Professora McGonnagal pra poder deixar vocês livres de detenções então não venha me dizer qual é e qual não é meu direito porque vocês sabem que estão redondamente enganados em questionar isso! – Sua voz aumentou-se gradualmente e sua frase acabou-se em quase um grito.

Depois, tudo era silêncio. Somente a madeira crepitava sonolenta na lareira. Ron passou os braços nos ombros de uma Hermione petrificada de fúria enquanto tentava levá-la ao dormitório.

- Eu sei muito bem o caminho, Ronald! – Esbravejou. – Espero que amanhã, quando a bebedeira passar, Harry, possamos conversar civilizados se você ainda quer ser monitor, coisa que você só foi na teoria até hoje. Boa noite. – Deu uma última olhada raivosa para Ron, dispensando seu apoio, e subiu para o dormitório.

- Vem, Harry, eu te ajudo.

- Cai fora, Weasley. – Draco empurrou sua mão para longe.

- Malfoy, para com isso. – Harry tentou raciocinar. – Valeu mesmo, Ron. Tenho que conversar com o Draco, amanhã nos falamos, ok?

- Como for. – Ron amarrou a cara e subiu para o dormitório.

Potter abriu a boca para falar, mas percebeu logo que Malfoy não se encontrava ao seu lado. De repente sentiu um toque em suas costelas e logo dois braços o ajudaram a levantar, mas ele não enxergava nada.

- Calma, Harry. Não vou deixar você.

O dormitório estava silencioso, exceto pelo ronco de Seamus que já tinha o papel de som ambiente nas noites da Grifinória.

- Dorme, Harry. Amanhã é outro dia e eu não estarei mais aqui.

A voz veio de trás do garoto, direto para sua orelha. Ficaram abraçados os dois na cama, Potter e o garoto invisível, até o sono preencher suas mentes bêbadas.

No dia seguinte, Potter fugiu sempre que pudera de perto de Hermione. Não estava realmente a fim de conversar com a garota, muito menos depois de sua decisão e de sua conversa matutina com a Professora Minerva. Para sua sorte aquele era dia de jogo de quadribol, Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa. Harry encontrou-se com Ron no vestiário, mas somente cumprimentaram-se, os dois com uma leve tristeza no olhar.

Felizmente, a Grifinória venceu sob aplausos dos alunos, Potter capturara o pomo com vinte minutos de jogo e garantira a festa na Sala Comunal da casa, mas não foi pra lá que ele fora quando o jogo acabou.

Debaixo da capa da invisibilidade, tocou no tijolo certo e adentrou sorrateiramente na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Draco estava lá, perto de uma mesa redonda, fazendo sua lição. Quando acordara com dor de cabeça pela manhã, o moreno não o avistara mais, apenas a capa ao seu lado e a brisa calma da primavera.

Precisava conversar com o loiro sobre sua decisão.

- Draco – sussurrou devagar às costas do loiro.

O loiro olhou ao longo da sala e retirou-se para o dormitório, esperando na porta. Harry passou pelo portal de aço e retirou sua capa.

- Boa tarde, campeão – Malfoy passou o braço pela cintura e beijou longamente o moreno no dormitório vazio, enquanto o sol se punha lá fora.

- Malfoy, precisamos conversar... – Harry desvencilhou-se lentamente.

- A Granger outra vez?

- Não, não precisou de outra vez. Tomei uma decisão muito importante hoje. – Potter encarava seus sapatos em um olhar vago que vez ou outra passeava pelos orbes cinzas faiscantes do loiro na sua frente. – Eu... Eu fui conversar com McGonnagal e prometi ajudar o Filch nesses últimos meses a fazer vigia no corredor, pra compensar minhas falhas como Monitor e também me reconciliar com a Herm...

- Eu não acredito, você caiu direitinho no papo dela! – O loiro explodiu. – O que mais você quer? Ah, espere! Deixe-me adivinhar... Hm, já sei! Que tal um tempo, hein? Um tempo no romance "covarde" como diz a sangue ruim, não é?

- Draco, esse não é o caso! Você não me entendeu, o que eu quero dizer é que...

- Não, Sr. Potter. Você é que não entendeu. – Draco apontou para o peito do moreno. – Todos querem nos separar, todos querem te livrar do arrogante do Malfoy e por isso inventam qualquer desculpa pra a gente se separar!

- Eu não sei, eu estou um pouco transtornado por causa dos meus pais... Eles já ficaram sabendo das brigas e...

- Harry, me escute. – O loiro tocou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos. – Hermione tem ciúmes da gente porque... Por que ela é louca por você! E não ria, isso é verdade.

- Malfoy, isso é impossível de conceber e...

- Então porque essa implicância dela? Só por causa da monitoria? Duvido. Ela cuida mais da sua vida do que da vida do Weasley.

- Bom, isso eu tenho que concordar e...

- Então! Olha, você precisa confiar em mim, eu tenho um... Tenho um plano pra gente descobrir quem são esses teus verdadeiros amigos e...

- Não! – Harry virou as costas para o loiro. – Eu não vou fazer isso!

- Harry, Harry. É o único jeito de descobrirmos quem na verdade são seus amigos e...

- E pra quê, Draco?

- Pra eu finalmente contar ao mundo quem eu realmente amo. – Os olhos cinzas estacionaram no mar verde por detrás das lentes. Ambos não moviam um músculo.

Silêncio.

* * *

ouuun. T__T

até parece que o Draco é todo pitititi, neam? tá, eu sei que ele é. mas com o potter ele é mais um cretino do que um inlover x.x enfim. continuem acompanhando, reviewzando e la la la. faltam só mais dois caps. beiJO


	5. around your crooked conscience

**

* * *

****4. around your crooked conscience he will wind.****

* * *

**

A luz turva das velas dominava o ambiente.

O contorno do rosto do moreno brilhava sob o olhar do outro. Olhar cínico, olhar culpado, olhar amante.

Os dedos finos e longos passavam ligeiro pelos olhos verdes semicerrados, carregando o pequeno bastão preto. De pouco em pouco, Malfoy deixava seu trabalho de lado para tomar um longo gole de firewhisky direto na garrafa.

Potter estava sentado na pia, de pernas abertas, colado ao corpo de Malfoy que pintava seu olho devagar em meio a beijos, carícias e goles intermináveis de firewhisky que Draco lhe oferecia sensualmente.

- Draco, eu não vou conseguir. –Harry já sentia o álcool dominá-lo, não poderia seguir assim com o plano. Ficou imaginando que poderia estar na Sala Comunal comemorando e não no banheiro dos monitores, se maquiando.

- Cadê a coragem grifinória, Potter? Nós precisamos passar por essa prova e... – Não conseguiu mais falar. Sabia que estava colocando o outro garoto em perigo, em problemas e tudo por causa de ciúmes bobo e obsessão. Não queria ser tão possessivo, mas o que fazer se Potter era ridiculamente irresistível? – Pronto?

Os olhos delineados de Harry olharam pesarosos para o loiro. Estava realmente sexy, sem os óculos e com aquela jeans e camiseta preta justa.

Tentando não pensar nas conseqüências, Draco alcançou o frasco para Harry.

- O fio de cabelo da Granger já está aí dentro, não se preocupe, como te falei é uma Poção do Amor da Zonko's, o efeito é de pouco mais de meia hora.

- Draco, eu não posso fazer... – E tonto Harry cheirou a poção lentamente. Aromas exóticos de verniz, tecido recém lavado e cravo dominaram seu olfato.

- Harry, estou contigo. Estou disposto a viver contigo e construirmos alguma coisa quando essa merda acabar, só te peço essa prova... Estou te dando todo o... Toda minha confiança e todo meu amor pra você que é o que você me faz ter de bom.

E depois de um rápido beijo, Potter engoliu toda poção num gole só.

O loiro ficou hesitante, esperando alguma reação. O moreno ficou de olhos fechados esperando algum efeito.

Potter não podia deslizar naquele plano. Ele deveria tomar a poção, apaixonar-se por Hermione por alguns minutos e levá-la até o banheiro para Draco desmascará-la. Talvez assim ela visse o quanto vale brigar por uma paixão arrebatadora.

Parecia estúpido, mas era a única forma de concordar com o loiro e ter uma segunda chance para... Amar.

Por fim, Harry abriu os olhos e Draco percebeu o brilho peculiar no fundo do verde intenso, mesmo naquela penumbra. Potter sorriu sensualmente enquanto levantava-se e saia em direção à porta.

O loiro puxou-lhe pelo braço logo que o outro lhe cruzou a frente.

- Me solta. Eu amo o Ronald. Amo ele de verdade. – E sorriu daquele jeito fatal mais uma vez, lançando-se porta afora.

- Granger, Hermione Granger! Traga ela aqui, Potter! – Gritou Draco não tanto aterrorizado como deveria estar.

Brevemente Malfoy lembrou-se da noite que passou no dormitório da Grifinória, do cabelo ruivo que coletou sorrateiramente no travesseiro da cama vizinha á de Harry. E culpou-se mais uma vez por mentir ao moreno, por colocar ele contra os amigos, mas sabia que era o único modo de tê-lo inteiramente, não tão declaradamente como prometera, mas depois daquela noite, o loiro seria o único em que Harry Potter poderia confiar.

Logo se cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade de Potter, respirou fundo e deu início a sua parte do plano.

Os tênis do moreno pararam com um estalo diante da festa gigantesca na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, sentiu um leve empurrãozinho mas, olhando pra trás e vendo que não tinha ninguém a não ser as costas do quadro da mulher gorda, concentrou-se à sua frente. A festa. Ronald.

Alguns segundos depois e os cabelos de fogo apareceram ao longe, Harry caminhou cegamente até seu alvo._ Não era para ser Hermione?_ Uma voz disse e morreu em sua cabeça.

Logo todos os alunos o viram e o cortejaram, levantaram-no e gritaram seu nome, tudo por causa de um simples jogo. Despachou logo os colegas de time, ele tinha sede de outra vitória.

Por fim, ficou frente a frente com o ruivo. O abraço do amigo fora inevitável, até Hermione veio e lhe deu os parabéns por ter tomado a decisão certa.

_Não era pra ser Hermione?_

- Ron, vem comigo. – Harry pegou-o pelo pulso.

- Como assim, Harry? A festa e... ? – O ruivo começou.

Potter aproximou-se de Ronald e colocou uma mão em sua nuca enquanto sussurrava ao seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo de verdade. – E encarou um ruivo petrificado enquanto abria o sorriso mais sensual que Ron já vira.

Então Weasley o seguiu levado pelo pulso sob o olhar de soslaio de Hermione. A garota mal percebera o vulto invisível que entrara junto com Harry e depositara um bilhete em seu colo. Um aviso.

- Harry, que história é essa?

- Eu... – O moreno começou quando chegaram ao banheiro dos monitores e encarou o ruivo de frente, pousando suas mãos em seu rosto. – Eu te amo de verdade, eu... Eu passei tanto tempo sem enxergar, Ronald mas... Mas é você que eu quero, que eu sempre quis, a nossa amizade é muito mais do que um sinal é um começo de um amor tão grandioso e...

- Calma, Harry... Você andou bebendo o que? – O ruivo ainda não acreditava nas palavras do amigo, por mais convincente que Harry fosse, por mais que seus narizes já estivessem roçando-se.

- Me beija. – E o moreno abocanhou os lábios do amigo, com sede e intensidade.

- Harry... Espere, eu... – E Weasley não pode mais falar, Harry era hábil e logo suas línguas encontravam-se tímidas e furiosas.

Ron não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, apenas tentava levar a situação do jeito mais fácil, pensando em algum meio de fazer Harry "acordar" ou reverter seja lá o que tivesse acontecido com ele.

- E eu que imaginava que você não poderia descer mais baixo, Potter. – A voz da garota ecoou amarga pelas paredes azulejadas.

Weasley empurrou Harry com toda sua força e voltou-se para a namorada próxima da porta, cega de raiva.

- Mione, calma, eu posso explicar.

- Ah, claro. Vocês sempre tem algum jeito de enganar a pata, a anta da Mione, não é?

- Hermione, não é o que você está pensando! – Harry lançou logo, seus olhos mal focando a moça a sua frente.

- Como você pode? Como vocês... – As lágrimas brotavam ferventes nos olhos apertados de ódio da garota, o sangue subia pelo seu corpo, a repulsa estampada em suas palavras.

- Hermione, por favor, Harry não está bem ele...

- Eu não estou bem, fato. – Harry riu.

- Ah é? Talvez você precise de um pouco mais de responsabilidade. – E num impulso, a garota arrancou seu distintivo de monitora do peito e jogou-o diretamente na cabeça do moreno.

Harry caiu com um estrondo, nem teve tempo de sentir dor. O álcool e a poção o fizeram apagar. Hermione, assustada, mal medira as conseqüências do que fizera e já irrompia chorosa pelo corredor.

O ruivo deu uma última olhada para Potter e correu atrás da namorada.

Por fim, Harry ficou sozinho. Abandonado próximo da pia, sangrando no chão de pedra frio. Em seus sonhos mais abomináveis, lembrou de nunca mais confiar sua vida inteira a alguém que não sabe amar, lembrou de nunca mais oferecer seu melhor para alguém que não saberá cuidar.

E, naquele momento, guardou o que mais havia mudado sua vida nos últimos tempos para ele, para Draco.

O loiro, por sua vez, largou a capa no chão e correu para socorrer Potter depois de ter assistido tudo de camarote. A culpa ardeu em seu peito como ferro em brasa e ele mal pode respirar enquanto limpava todo aquele sangue e levava Harry até a enfermaria em seu colo.

* * *

**N/A:**

ATORON. cara, essa cena perturbou minha mente durante noites á fio. tipo, harry com a maquiagem e pans e toda essa tensão entre intrigas, tudo muito sensual e CARA. nem acredito que isso se tornou realidade. escrevi praticamente toda a fic pra essa cena. queria ver muito um harry mimadinho e crianção fazendo isso em conjunto com o Draquénho.

mas, caros leitores, a bagaça não temrina por aqui, teremos um epílogo no mínimo, emocionante. aguardo vocês pro último cap, assim como aguardo reviews gordos. quero agradecer desde já aos reviewzinhos calorosos e dizer que to amando de paixão que alguém esteja lendo e que minha primeira pinhão não fique caída no esquecimento.

beijos.


	6. epílogo

* * *

**Epílogo. and it's solid as a rock rolling down a hill.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Harry Potter!_

E então o garoto levantou-se sob uma leva de aplausos de todos os alunos. Ele conseguira, por fim.

Pegou seu diploma e cumprimentou os professores. McGonnagal piscou levemente, num sinal discreto, como ela, de um parabéns mais que merecido ao garoto.

Hermione e Ron sorriram quando ele passou.

Mal acreditava que tudo havia sido resolvido em dois meses. Definitivamente a carta que escrevera na manhã em que acordara na enfermaria havia mudado sua vida. Talvez fora o desejo de mudança que depositara na carta, talvez fosse seu coração falando naquelas palavras. O fato fora que tudo se encaminhara para o melhor caminho possível: o perdão e o conserto.

Graças ao seu trabalho árduo na monitoria, as noites sem sono de vigia, os dias intermináveis de estudos pros N.I.E.M.s, as desculpas aos seus pais e principalmente, à carta que escrevera.

O baile começara com músicas lentas para que todos alunos achassem seus pares e encaminhassem para a valsa de formatura.

Todos os pares já dançavam desengonçados, enquanto Harry recusava o convite gentil de Cho e depois de outra menina de sua série que ele mal conhecia. A noite não inspirava muita dança, ele queria descansar o sufoco que fora consertar seus estragos.

Draco fora um nome e uma imagem que foi simplesmente auto-excluída da mente de Harry nos últimos dias.

Por isso, quando o loiro aproximou-se, Harry fingiu não ver, mas Malfoy ainda tinha a teimosia que não falhava.

Primeiro veio o toque, e depois, o sussurro.

Ronald e Hermione olharam atônitos para o loiro agachado às costas do moreno sentado na cadeira.

- Me concede a honra? – O sussurro veio arrastado. – Essa é minha chance de provar que não só você pode mudar.

Os olhos verdes penetraram os orbes cinzas mais uma vez e uma erupção de memórias fabulosas com Malfoy ocorreu na mente de Harry.

Por que perderam tanto tempo com tantas brigas?

Não conseguia ficar brigado com aquele cretino, não conseguia sequer olhá-lo sem perder a respiração.

E, enfim, o cheiro forte e afrodisíaco de cravo inundou-lhe as narinas. Então era ele, seu único e forte amor.

Levantaram-se e encaminharam-se para o meio do Salão. Logo os olhares fulminaram sobre os dois, mas, ao contrário do que Harry pensara, Draco apenas sorriu e saiu guiando o moreno em rodopios pela pista de dança.

A música brega e romântica ecoava pelo Salão Principal e todos os casais deixavam o lugar, um a um, até que sobrara somente os dois rapazes dançando alegremente.

Harry não pode deixar de notar os olhares severos de seus amigos sobre ele, como se estivesse os traindo mais uma vez. Logo lembrou-se da cicatriz em forma de raio que o distintivo de monitor de Hermione deixara em sua testa. Ele fez questão de não esconder, precisava lembrar sempre dos amigos que tinha. Os melhores.

- Estou com medo. – Harry sussurrou devagar.

- Eu sei, e quem não se apavora com um cretino como eu querendo consertar cristal quebrado. – O sussurro de Malfoy foi intenso, o perfume de especiarias bailava em torno dos dois.

- Promete que se arrepende e...

- Prometo que guardarei teus erros comigo e te ajudarei a consertá-los.

- Sinto muito, mas já concertei todos. – O sussurro de Harry varreu o pescoço pálido do loiro.

- Pois eu tenho certeza de que falta um. Eu li sua carta, Harry. McGonnagal me mostrou, me pediu que eu escolhesse você ou eu.

- Como assim? – Dessa vez a voz de Harry saiu, porém fraca.

- Eu e meu orgulho ou você e seu amor - continuou sussurrando.

- E então? – Harry sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

- Escolhi nós. Nós e nossos erros.

Continuaram dançando, dessa vez em silêncio. Logo perceberam que a música estava pra terminar.

Deram vários giros repetidos enquanto Harry sussurrava mais uma vez:

- Você ainda não me disse qual erro falta eu consertar.

- Eu. – Disse num sussurro de supetão e, pegando Harry nos braços, o recostou em uma perna, num perfeito passo de dança. – Me beija.

E o moreno enlaçou-se no pescoço de Draco e o beijou-o com todo afeto que escondera por anos, com todo perdão e magnitude que a maior das pazes poderia proporcionar-lhes, as pazes eternas. Trégua, enfim.

**fim.**

* * *

the end. la la la. tá bem corrido o epílogo, mas eu AMAY o final feliz. espero que vocês tneham gostado também. antes que em perguntem, sim, essa cena final foi totalmente inspirada em BrianxJUstin na formatura. até a próxima povo, thanks pelos reviews :D

* * *


End file.
